


Am I a Joke to You?

by Spezzato



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spezzato/pseuds/Spezzato
Summary: The losers are hanging out at Bill's house and they decide to play truth or dare. A dare gets out of hand and some truths spill out.They are seniors in this version ~





	Am I a Joke to You?

_Driving myself insane._  
_Been best friend for years,_  
_Closer than you can imagine._  
_Talked to each other daily._  
_I don't know just where it happened._  
_If only I could tell you how I feel inside._

_-_

_"_Move Richie." Eddie huffed as he scooted next to Richie in the circle they had made. 

Richie laughed and scooted closer to Eddie just to get on his nerves. Eddie rolled his eyes and shoved him back and soon Richie and Eddie were just shoving each other back and forth. 

"Alright! Enough you two. Let's play!" Beverly said as she sat between Ben and Bill.

She placed a glass bottle she had found at her apartment in the middle of the circle. The boys all stared at her. 

"What are we playing exactly?" Ben asked nervously.

"Obviously spin the bottle dumbass." Richie replied.

"Isn't that a kissing game? We're mostly dudes here Bev." Stan stated with a deadpan face. 

"No no! It's going to be truth or dare." She said cheerfully. "We each take a turn. We spin the bottle and the person it lands on will ask us truth or dare. A little different to spice things up." She said looking around to see the boys' reactions. 

Richie scrunched his nose up. He wasn't too crazy about truth or dare. There was too much he wouldn't wanna tell and too much he wouldn't wanna do. He sighed and glanced at Eddie who seemed to just be glaring at the bottle.

"O-okay. Sounds fun. B-Bev. Who starts?" Bill asked eager to play now.

"Smallest first. Go Eddie. It's only fair." Richie said winking at Eddie.

Eddie growled. "Fuck you Richie I am only like 2 inches shorter than you. Fuck you." He protested but still reached for the bottle. 

Eddie flicked his wrist as hard as he could and waited for the bottle to stop spinning.

"Christ Eddie you got some anger in you my dude." Mike said commenting on how hard the bottle seemed to be spinning. 

The bottle lands on Beverly. She smiles mischievously. 

"Truth or dare Eddie." She asked 

Eddie now regretting coming in the first place ponders the question. 

"D-dare." He hesitates.

Richie adjusts his glasses and tries to cover his face with his locks to try and hide is overwhelming curiosity. 

"Dare! Alrighty." She taps her cheek trying to think of what he should do. Beverly wanting to liven up the gathering and make things interesting, decides. "Kiss someone in the group." She says assuming it would be her. 

Eddie's face changes color in an instant. He looks around the circle but avoids looking at Richie. 

"W-What?!"

"It's just a dare!" Beverly defends "it doesn't have to mean anything. Besides you've kissed someone before. It'll be just a peck."

"His mom doesn't count." Richie jokes.

Eddie still avoiding Richie retaliates. "Fuck you. Fine. Fine. Bev how do I pick someone?!" Eddie said his heart feeling as though it was going to beat out of his chest. 

"Whoever you think is cutest." Bill and Ben both look at Beverly when she answers. 

"It's not that serious Eddie. Just pick someone." Stan says feeling Eddie's anxiety off of his body. 

Eddie couldn't make a decision. He didn't know if ever could. He knew who he wanted to kiss but he didn't want to make it weird between them. His safest bet was Beverly but he didn't want that to be his first kiss. He pondered the thought and tried to outweighs the consequences of either option. Kiss who he wants or who he should want. His heart was pounding and he couldn't see straight. His hand instinctively reached for his inhaler in his fanny pack. He needed to breathe. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He wasn't breathing. He was going to pass out. 

"Christ" Richie said softly.

He reached over and cupped Eddie's face and softly placed his lips on Eddie's. It felt deep and loving but it only lasted a second. Richie's hands on Eddie's cheeks were warm and comforting and Eddie easily melted into it. Richie pulled away quickly. Eddie stared at him not believing what was happening. His heart felt as though it had popped and no longer needed to beat. You could faintly hear the other losers gasp. Richie shook his head and stood up from the circle, leaving Eddie sitting there with what just happened. 

"There he kissed someone. I'm gonna go take a leak. Whoever is next , if it lands on that space next to Eddie it means it's me." Richie said exiting the room.

"What the fuck?!" Eddie cried out once it hit him.

Beverly and Mike seemed to be the only ones laughing. Ben and Bill were just sitting with their mouths open. And Stan? He as usual was un-phased.

"Who is next?" Stan asked

"Stan wait wait wait. What just happened?!" Mike said not believing it but still laughing.

"D-Did Richie really just K-k-kiss him?" Bill said trying to absorb what just happened

"Eddie are you okay?" Ben asked 

Eddie didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't know how to feel or what to say or how to act right now. He usually had something quick to say. His defense mechanism was always to react instantly but he didn't. He glanced at the door. 

"Go talk to him. We'll keep playing." Beverly suggested and pointed at the door. 

Eddie sighed heavily and stood up and walked out the door.

"You all really didn't know Richie was into him?!" Stan whispered 

"I assumed Eddie was into Richie." Beverly replied

"NO!?" Ben and Bill said in unison.

"The real question is if Eddie is. Cause shit is about to get really awkward otherwise." Mike sighed 

-

Richie wanted to punch himself out cold. He could not believe what he just did. He has ruined his entire senior year before it even started. _Dumbass. _He looked in the mirror and took off his glasses. His reflection now becoming a blur. He preferred it that way. He hated being reminded of his big nose and is pale skin. His messy hair and scrawny body. He sighed heavily and put on his glasses again no longer facing the mirror. _How the fuck do I come back from that? _Richie wanted to just go home... Maybe he could escape without it being to weird. Tell them he feels sick. He opens the bathroom door and he's startled by a smaller being. His heart drops.

"You back for more?" Richie teases. He mentally kicks himself.

Eddie pushes Richie into the bathroom and closes the door.

"What the fuck Richie."

"What?"

"I-I was supposed to make that decision! Not you!"

"You were taking so long Eds. Beverly was sitting across from you why didn't you just go for it." Richie said not with his usual teasing tone. Jealousy. That's what it sounded like.

"I wasn't going to kiss Bever-"

Richie shakes his head confused.

"Wait. You were gonna kiss one of the boys. One of the boys is who you found the cutest in the circle?" Richie asked scooting back to sit on the edge of the tub.

Eddie turns away from him. He doesn't want to reply. Something in Richie is breaking apart. 

"Bill? He has charm. Probably gonna be famous some day." Richie asks

No answer

"Stan? He's stoic and shit. Smart."

No answer.

"Ben? Chubby chaser there Eds? You're gonna have to fight Beverly."

No answer.

"Oh shit it's Mik-"

"No! Fuck god why did you fucking have to do that Richie."

Richie knew he had fucked up. Eddie may as well never talk to him again. He wouldn't blame him. He had ruined Eddie's shot at kissing whoever he liked without it being too weird. Richie sighed and moved into the tub. Plopping his long body onto the floor of the tub. Sitting against the wall with his feet now perked up on the faucet. He wanted the world to swallow him whole and now Eddie had cornered him in. 

"Fuck man I'm sorry. Shit. I didn't think it was going to piss you off that much." Richie muttered

Eddie glanced at him. Richie genuinely looked sorry. Eddie sighed and walked towards him. 

"Move dumbass." He muttered. He grabbed a towel and placed it in between Richie's legs and made his way into the tub. Against his better judgment. Though he knew deep down Bill's mom was cleaner than his own. He scooted himself between Richie's legs facing him. 

"I didn't want my first kiss to be a stupid joke. Especially a joke to you." Eddie said playing with his hands.

Richie's cheeks had by now turned pink because of how close Eddie's body was. The warmth against his own body could be a bit too much for a teenager.

"I thought you had kissed someone before."

"Not on the lips."

"Ah." Richie said simply, placing his hand on Eddie's leg. 

Eddie looked up at him. 

"Don't tell the others."

"Tell them what?"

"That kiss being my first. I don't know if I'll ever live it down."

Richie chuckled softly. When it was just them two it always felt like their walls could come down a bit more. Not all the way but there wasn't so much hostility. 

"It was mine too." 

Eddie perked genuinely surprised.

"What? Did you lie about your shit from camp?!"

"Shut up Eds."

"Wait. I was your first kiss too?! You fucking liar!" It often took Eddie some time to process some heavy things.

"It wasn't a joke. I just."

Richie took off his glasses and rubbed his face.

"I wasn't thinking. I just jumped into it. I probably wouldn't have been able to deal with you kissing someone else. That wasn't my call. I'm sorry." 

Eddie smiled to himself. Quickly the smile faded as he thought of who he was talking to. Richie most defenitely did this to fuck with Eddie, least that was the only reasonable explanation.

"You truly are a fucking dumbass Richie." 

Richie let out a painful chuckle. He knew that. He knew that very well. 

"Come on let's get out of here. I have been trying my fucking best to not think about all the gross shit that's probably in this fucking tub." Eddie said scooting up to stand. Once out of the tub he extended his hand. Richie took it and left the bathroom with him. 

-

Richie and Eddie walked back to Bill's room but the others were no longer there. They could hear commotion going on downstairs. 

"They probably started a movie." Richie said scratching the back of his head. 

Eddie took this opportunity and continued into Bill's room. Richie a bit confused just followed him.

"You don't wanna join them downstairs?" Richie asked.

"Richie was kissing me a joke to you? Am i a joke to you?!" He didn't believe Richie. He couldn't really process Richie not doing it as a joke and that was hurting him beyond measure.

Richie glanced to the side and sighed. 

"I'm serious. Cause if it was a fucking joke to you I will leave today and I will never talk to you again." Eddie's voice cracked. He continued walking and sat on the edge of Bill's bed. 

"It was a dream come true." Richie whispered

"What? I can't have you muttering shit to yourself Tozier."

"It was a fucking dream come true Eddie fuck." He blurted out loud. He remained standing not able to look at Eddie. 

Eddie glanced up at him trying to see if he was being serious. If this was another cruel joke. 

"Eds. I'm sorry. Alright. I already said I'm sorry. Can we just pretend it didn't-"

"Richard Tozier. Holy fuck you are so fucking annoying." Eddie interrupted 

Richie was panicking. He couldn't pick up on the ques. He really couldn't think straight now that he basically outed himself in the worse way possible in front of all his friends. He felt his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He should have just kept his disgusting hands to himself and he would not be in this situation. He just stood there not knowing what to do. How the tables have turned. 

"You should have fucking let me make the first movie you shit bag. That wasn't fair. Bev gave it to me! I was supposed to do it. But NO! Richie Trashmouth Tozier just had to fucking one up me and take it. You are such an ass. "

Richie opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He was just confused. Was Eddie mad? That he kissed him or? Could Eddie really be mad over who made the first move?! It was typical of Eddie to constantly want to prove himself especiallly to Richie.

"Now you're quiet!?" Eddie huffed

Richie laughed. 

"OH NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING?!" Eddie stood up and glared up at Richie. 

Richie couldn't stop laughing. This small little creature was screaming him and all Richie wanted to do was grab him and push him into the bed and shower him in love. 

"Eds. You didn't tell me which loser you were into. Not Bev. Not Bill. Not Stan. Not Ben. Not Mike. Wonder who is left."

Richie smiled teasingly.

Eddie's face flushed.

"Fuck off."

"Truth or Dare Eddie. I'll make it easy for you." 

Eddie crossed his arms and continued to glare.

"Fuck you Richie." 

"I didn't say Dare , but I'll take you up-"

Eddie overwhelmed with emotions pulled Richie down from his shirt into a kiss. Richie caught off guard simply smiled into the kiss and pulled Eddie in closer. They both were struggling to accept the fact that the other was so obviously into him but Eddie finally took a stance.

Unknown to them the rest of the losers had walked into the room to find them. 

"I told you guys." Stan said simply

"Aw. How cute." Beverly cooed

"Fucking finally." Mike said

"Well shit." Ben chuckled

"H-How did we n-not know?!" Bill said 

Richie and Eddie pulled away once they heard the others. Both of them now panicking with their faces beet red.

"It's not- It's not what it looks like!?" Eddie yelled

"No we were totally not kissing each other and are totally not annoyed that it's over cause yall are here." Richie said with a soft chuckle escaping his lips. 

"RICHIE" Eddie cried out and punched Richie on his arm. 

"Can you both just stop being so fucking dumb and just go out. It's exhausting being caught in the middle with the constant tension." Stan said crossing his arms.

"We won't tell anyone! At school we'll all hang out like normal and at our houses you guys can be all cute like that!" Beverly said with a huge grin.

"Just be safe guys. Don't let anyone outside of us know. Derry isn't that safe for us to begin with." Mike said 

"Not the point right now guys! You don't need to hide from us." Ben said going to hug them both.

Richie was in shock a bit. He never thought his friends would be this supportive. He didn't think he was coming here to come out today, let alone confess his feelings for his best friend. Eddie looked at Richie was they were being hugged and smiled to himself.

"You guys are the worst." Eddie smiled softly

The rest of the group came in for a hug.

"Alright. Alright. I just got Eddie to be mine and you guys are gonna break him already!" Richie protested.

"He was always yours dumbass." Stan said rolling his eyes.

Richie had always been Eddie's and Eddie had always been Richie's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot! I keep making scenarios of how these two idiots confess. ~ thanks for reading!


End file.
